Sunburn
by Emeruade
Summary: Marco. Marco. Marco. A Marco nadie lo vio morir... y no se merecía morir de esa manera tampoco.


Gracias a este drabble me dieron galletas(?) ahaha. Nació medio en la locomoción camino a casa y un paradero en donde me quedé hasta que acabé de escribir.

**Pareja**: Originalmente era un JeanxArmin, peeeeeeeeero. JeanxMarco. Dejémoslo en JeanxMarcoxArmin(?) ok no.

**Declaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen-ai y **spoiler** para quien no ha visto aún el capítulo 13 del animé.

* * *

Armin no sabe si decirlo, teme la posible reacción de Jean. En lo profundo de sí el rubio piensa que es mejor callarlo argumentándose que es lo mejor. Pero la otra parte, esa superficial que, a pesar de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir a su corta edad sigue mansa y noble, le susurra sin pericia al oído que decirlo es lo correcto.

Que Jean se lo merece.

_Que Marco se lo merece._

La balanza entre los argumentos está tan equitativa que, aún sin realizar acción alguna, la culpa le carcome. Comprende que dañará a Jean cual sea la decisión que tome, se desvene los sesos calibrando qué acarrea menor daño. Su lado emocional le insta a que deje de pensarlo tanto, que lo _sienta_, que está bien mover los hilos en su masa encefálica de vez en cuando pero para _este_ tipo cosas quien comanda es el corazón.

"Annie. Fue ella la que…" En realidad, no sabe cuál fue el impulso, su boca se movió por sí sola alcanzando a censurarla antes de que finalizara. Pero no fue necesario que acabase la frase, Jean captó qué proseguía. Armin lo ha dicho. Y se arrepiente en el mismo instante de hacerlo al ver el rostro desfigurado en dolor de su compañero, porque, maldición, la muerte de Marco debió ser honrosa como el chico mismo pedía: por y para la humanidad, por su triunfo. No asesinado.

Jean grita, gruñe, la maldice a ella y a todos sus antepasados de los cuales ni sus nombres sabe, no es necesario, pero de todas formas lo hace. Lo necesita. Armin comprende que debe dejar desahogarse a su amigo aún a costa del inmobiliario aunque los puños ensangrentados y las falanges tronando de su compañero le causen escalofríos.

Cuanto quisiera Jean que esa pared que golpea fuera la coraza cristalizada que envuelve a la asesina –sí, asesina, con todas sus letras- y que los golpes llenos de ira y odio lograsen romper la prisión en la que se halla para rendirle cuenta de sus actos. Inclusive siendo el caso ambos saben que el mayor nunca, nunca la perdonaría.

Pero aquella pared no es la cristalización fría de la criminal. Y lo peor de todo es que Annie está ahí, silenciosa, guardándose quizás para siempre los motivos por los cuales asesinó a Marco.

_¡Ah! _Y a Marco nadie lo vio morir, como fue su último aliento. Quizás quien lo presenció también consiguió la misma malaventura del amante perdido. Marco, quien le alabó diciéndole que tenía madera de comandante; el mismo que pidió no se enfadara con él cuando le dijo que, en realidad, Jean no era fuerte y que era debido a eso mismo que podía entender cómo se sienten los débiles. Marco, quién le agradeció porque gracias a él continuaba con vida.

Marco, quien le besó con profundo sonrojo pululando sobre las mejillas desvaneciéndose en disculpas y excusándose entre palabras atropelladas y confesiones a medias. Marco, quien siempre mostraba una sonrisa radiante y avergonzada cuando Jean rozaba sus dedos enlazándolos con los propios cuando nadie les veía.

Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco.

No se despidió de él ni le besó a escondidas antes de que se dividieran sus caminos en esa misión en donde, por primera vez, la humanidad ganaba contra los titanes.

Dos días, _sólo dos días_… frío, inerte sobre el asfalto como un muñeco con el que ya no se juega y se le han cortado las cuerdas. Muerto.

Y Annie yace silenciosa con todas las respuestas que Jean busca siendo guardadas egoístamente.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Notas finales:** En 'Negación" olvidé colocar el Declaimer pero ya desde ahora no lo olvidaré.

"Sunburn" significa quemadura y ocupé el título debido a que la inspiración llegó a mi con Ed Sheeran. Cuando corregía y finiquitaba detalles del drabble continuaba no teniéndole título así que decidí colocarle uno en honor a la musa del momento, ahí fue que instantáneamente me vino esta canción de Ed "Sunburn" es hermosa, les invito a escucharla: watch?v=CMpERWSStf8 y también debido a la misma canción es que se me viene a la cabeza continuación para esto. Ustedes dirán ¿Continuación o lo dejo hasta aquí? La continuación será un JeanxArmin así que... ustedes digan y yo escribo~

Ocupé ciertos factores para adjudicarle la muerte de Marco a Annie por mucho que ni en el animé ni en el manga se haga gran mención a la muerte de él en sí… ahaha iba a colocar los factores al específico pero me di cuenta que iba a spoilear magistralment así que mejor me callo x3.

El próximo de Shingeki que suba será un lemon RiRen que tengo -cuando lo termine, claro-. Ahá, paso del drama al lemon, así de bipolar soy(?)

Espero les haya gustado :3 alabados sean sus reviews, follow y fav. Gracias por leer 3.


End file.
